


From Auror to Author

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, O.O.C Molly Weasley, Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Ron has some surprising news for his family.





	From Auror to Author

It wasn't unusual for the entire Weasley brood and their spouses to visit the Burrow for Sunday lunch. What was unusual was the silence that replaced the noisy chatter. The cause of this silence was Molly and Arthur's youngest son and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood.

George Weasley was the first to recover and pat his brother on the back. "Congratulations, Ron. You've found a career that allows you to sit on your arse most of the time and get paid for it. Can't believe I didn't think of that first."

Ron laughed, glad that someone had finally said something. "Oi! I'll be travelling with Luna and researching first. It's not all about sitting on my bum and writing, thank Merlin."

Molly was staring into space, open-mouthed. Ron had never known the chatty Weasley matriarch to be so quiet. Arthur looked at his wife with amusement before smiling at his son. "Good for you, Ron. If this is what you want to do, then I'm behind you all the way."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron answered, pleased that at least one of his parents was happy about it.

Percy had a similar expression to his mother. "How will you make ends meet while you write?"

Ron might have known Percy would've been the one to ask him this. He had an answer prepared already. "I've been saving up, and I'll help Luna with the Quibbler. It's quite popular at the moment."

"Well, good luck, Ron. I'll look forward to reading it when it's finished," Bill told him as Fleur took their crying daughter out of the highchair. She smiled at her brother-in-law before leaving the room to change Victoire's nappy.

Ron turned to Harry and Ginny, not missing the brief hint of disappointment on his best friend's face. "It won't be the same without you at the Ministry, but I know you weren't happy there. I hope this works out for you."

"Thanks, mate."

Molly left the room and headed up the stairs. "Throwing away his career to become an author. Where did I go wrong?"

Ginny cleared her throat and stood up. "Well then, who wants dessert?"


End file.
